


When The Full Moon Begins To Bleed

by Endoura_WolfQueen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Humor, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoura_WolfQueen/pseuds/Endoura_WolfQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl born with special powers is bought off her parents and brought to a sadistic lab in North Dakota. What did she ever do to deserve what was forced upon her? Nothing. That's right nothing. Will she ever escape using the enhancements the deranged scientist she called her uncle to get out? And maybe with a friend in tow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Begins And How It Will All End

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N : Disclaimer I don't under any circumstances own CreepyPasta they belong to the people who created them. I only own the story and the character here. And if these happen to be your names I don't own you. "_____" talking, '____' thought, "____'____" two people talking with the same color dialogue  
> Dialogue colors : Dr. Jared, Mom, Dad, Crescent, Nurses, Doctors, and Scientists, Jeremy and Wade have no dialogue, Computerized voice in lab. Please comment and favorite if you like my stories and want me to make more. I'll make more anyway cause I love to write and tell stories.)

White tile. White tile is all she sees day in and day out. But it's not like she can tell if it's day or not anyway, because the room has no windows. I bet you're wondering how and when this all started huh? Well it all started a few weeks after she was born.

It was a beautiful day in May at the St. Rosemary Hospital in Rochester North Dakota. A new baby girl was born. She was a small baby being born a few day early. Her eyes the color of a beautiful sandstone or some may argue a green mixed with honey, her hair a fine deep brown. She seemed to be the most perfect baby girl anyone would've wanted in their life. But that assumption is dead wrong, for on the night she was born something happened to her to change her life forever. She was sleeping in a clear plastic crib by the window of her mother's hospital room on her stomach exposing a line of black circles across her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.(Sound familiar? Hint hint it's the picture at the top) The window to the room was open making the white linen curtains billow around the crib. The full moon's light acting like a spotlight shining on her tiny body. Her parents still awake discussing what to name their new baby girl. But as the moon rose higher in the sky till it was at its highest point, the silvery glow lay across the sleeping babies back highlighting the black circles. As the parents admired the baby their faces contracted in horror as the circles on the babies back glowed white.

The next morning the mother held her baby very hesitantly still horrified and shaken from what happened last night. The warm spring air flowed through the window lighting the beige colored room to a more prominent burnt or dirty yellow cream color. As the hours progressed to early afternoon the mother and father grew less happy and excited about their baby girl and mere horrified and scared. The told the doctor that came in to check on the mother and baby, but the doctors and nurses just brushed it off saying things like

Doctors/Nurses : "It was late at night. You both were probably just imagining it because you were drowsy or it was just a bad dream." 

After three days and each night once the moon would show its face the circles glowed. The morning after those three days the doctors told the family that some people were here to see them.

In walked a group of three men in white lab coats with briefcases in in their hands. The parents looked and each other mentally asking the other if they invited the group of men, but both got a confused look from the other. A guy in the group with gray hair slicked back, a slightly tanned wrinkled face, and bright green eyes stepped forward. He set his briefcase on the bed at the mother's feet and started talking

Dr. Jared : "Good morning. I'm Dr. Jared Frostman and these are my assistants Jeremy Harkoff and Wade Milton."

He indicated to Jeremy who was a redhead with a pale face full of freckles and some ever so slightly going down his neck, then to Wade who had salt and pepper hair with a mustache across his tanned lip. Both having only a neutral expressions. Then Dr. Jared spoke after pointing out his assistants

Dr. Jared : "We heard about you having a 'demon' baby and were wondering if we could have a look at it perhaps?" 

The parents looked to each other and nodded. 

Susan : "This is her. B-b-but it only shows up a-a-at n-n-night. So you might want to stay to see what we mean by her being a 'demon'." 

The mother stuttered. Dr. Jared looked to his assistants who looked as monotone as ever like all the life and happiness they once felt was sucked out of them by a vacuum cleaner. 

Dr Jared : "Why yes. But I'm sorry Mrs. Marks we are very busy people and we can't wait all night."

Johnathan : "You don't have too, just come back when the moon rises."

Dr. Jared : "But what happens when the moon rises Mr. Marks?"

Johnathan : "The demon shows itself."

Dr. Jared : "Alright. We'll be back by sundown. See you then."

Later that evening Dr. Jared and his assistants arrived at the exact time they said they would. They walked the halls of the hospital with a few nurses and doctors passing by every now and then. Once they reached the seventeenth door on the eighth floor they walked in. Upon walking in they couldn't believe their eyes. In one corner of the room were the parents cowering behind the hospital bed and the other corner, the one by the window was the baby. She was lying on her stomach with her back exposed to the moonlight. On her now exposed back showed the black circles. The ones furthest from her spine were solid black while the ones getting closer to the spine got to be more like outlines of circles with a patch of either a big or small amount of black or her skin color until you got to the one fight on her spine. The one on her spine was the one that was just an outline of a circle, but unlike the other ones it was glowing a bright liquid silver white. 

Dr. Jared : "Incredible. It looks as though her birthmark reacts to the moonlight and glows with what phase the moon is in! Incredible!"

Johnathan : "So what's wrong with our little girl and is it p-p-permanent?"

Dr. Jared : "Well... we'd have to bring her to the lab and perform tests and examinations on her. All of which might take years to see what it is that is shall we say 'wrong' with her."

Johnathan : "Well we don't have years to wait for results on some tests. And do you think we're going to keep that 'thing' with us?"

Dr. Jared : "I never interpreted that you'd want to keep her so we have a proposition for you both." 

Dr. Jared flicked his head at Jeremy who was holding a suitcase over to the bed laying the suitcase down Jeremy stepped away and Dr. Jared stepped up to it. 

Dr. Jared : "We will be willing to compensate you for all the horror you've witnessed and take your daughter to a facility where we'll be able to perform out tests without you having to worry about her."

Susan : "What kind of 'compensation' for this. And what kind of facility are you taking her to?"

Dr. Jared : "Ahhh. And there it is the mothers instinct is kicking in you wanting to protect your offspring how amusing. Well I haven't been entirely honest with you two. I represent a company that experiments with DNA we're working on serums that'll make a better human race so to speak. And for compensation how does lets say five billion dollars so you don't speak to anyone about this?" 

Dr. Jared said and as he mentioned five billion dollars he opened the suitcase showing the stacks of cash in its contents. Mrs. Marks looked at the money filled suitcase and glancing at her daughter every few seconds wondering if the 'demon' will start to wake up and attack them. 

Susan : "I don't know. But the offer is tempting. On the one hand we'd lose our first baby but on the other we'd get money and not have to live in fear of 'her' killing us in our sleep. Plus we can always get another baby." 

She stated as she gazed at the baby girl sleeping in the crib when a thought crossed her mind. 

Susan : 'Why is she so calm and peaceful at night but once the moon sets she's crying like she lost a toy?' "You know what. Let us consider your offer for a few days and we'll get back to you?"

Dr. Jared : "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Marks but we need an answer now."

Johnathan : "You know what we accept."

Susan : "Johnathan!"

Johnathan : "No Susan! I don't want that 'thing' in my house or anywhere near me or you. I made a vow on our wedding day that I'd protect you from harm. And in my eyes that abomination that was born is not out child but a monster. So Dr. Jared here's how it'll all go down. Once Susan and I leave the hospital wait one week and come to our house on Main St. it should be the red brick house with the cherry wood deck and a white gazebo in the back. Sound fair to you?"

Dr. Jared : "Why yes that does. See you in a week."

Johnathan : "Oh. And don't forget the money."

Dr. Jared : "Of course." 

What Jonathan didn't notice was the evil glint in Dr. Jared's eyes that he'd get the baby.

After a week Susan was discharged from the hospital with her baby and husband Jonathan driving the two girls home. After the half-hour drive because of the traffic the Marks where home. While still at the hospital a day before Susan named the baby Crescent. 

Johnathan : "Why'd you even name the 'thing' if we're just going to give it away to the doctor. I hope you're not getting attached."

Susan : "I named 'her' Crescent because the moon is a beautiful celestial object. And it's not going to be around forever. Just like my little girl."

Johnathan : "'It' is not your or my 'little girl' and you shouldn't get attached. We're giving 'it' to Dr. Jared in a week so say good-bye." 

After the little argument Susan, Jonathan, and Crescent arrived home or in Crescent's case a temporary house.

It was finally the day Dr. Jared got Crescent from her parents. He and his assistants arrived at the house and rang the doorbell Jonathan opened the door eyed Dr. Jared nodded turned around yelling to his wife to get the 'package' to give to the doctor. Susan appeared behind Jonathan with a wicker basket that held blankets and had a blanked over it to hide the living cargo. Jonathan held out his hand to grab the suitcase Wade was currently holding. With a nod from the doctor Wade handed the suitcase over to Jonathan. Jonathan took it placing it inside the door and reaching for the basket Susan held. Susan reluctantly giving him the basket with a glassy look in her eyes and the start of tears pricking the at the corners of her eyes. Jonathan handing the basket over to Wade who carefully handled the basket with his face never losing its emotionless stare. 

Dr. Jared : "Just so you know we'll never see of hear from each other again. After this me, my assistants, and your daughter will disappear. You can still back out now if you just return the money." 

Susan looked at the doctor with a spark of hope, but one glance at Jonathan that spark of hope died. She turned her gaze back to the doctor, his assistants, and the basket and said in a quivering and watery sad voice said.

Susan : "T-t-take i-i-it and l-l-l-leave."

While thinking to herself.

Susan : 'What have I done? Will she be okay? Am I a terrible mother for sending my child away with scientists to do god knows what to her because she was different, unique, special?'

With the last words said Dr. Jared Frostman, Jeremy Harkoff, Wade Milton, and the now Crescent Marks walk down the road never to be seen again. And that's when Susan Marks cried wanting her baby to come back the baby that never will. 

It took a week for Doctor Jared and his assistants to reach lab they worked in the North Dakota woods away from civilization. While walking through the woods they'd see little sheets of paper hanging on the trees. They at one time sent one of their interns to investigate but never came back after they took the first page they saw. So the scientists don't touch the paper, but to be safe side they sent some of their experiments into the woods with special tags so that the creatures know not to attack a scientist as long the scientist wore his or her name tag. 

Dr. Jared : "*breathes in and sighs relaxed* Ahhhhhhh. It's so nice out of that town and back here so we can breathe. What do you gentleman think?" 

Doctor Jared turned to Jeremy and Wade still looking emotionless. 

Dr. Jared : "Ohhhhhhhhhh. That's right you won't talk because you're just drones. Made to make my work easier. Haaa haaa hee hee. And you both don't have tongues or vocal cords so you can't talk back. Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa."

Jared laughed maniacally at the drones. They walked on for the next ten minutes in silence. After the long walk the group stood in a big clearing holding a huge white building with people in whit coats. They walked around with clipboards taking notes on the experiments they were working on or helping others by taking pictures, videos, and notes. 

Dr. Jared : "Now you two go put the new experiments in the special room I had you make for it." 

Jeremy and Wade nodded and walked into the white building. As they walked the halls their eyes glanced at the walls every now and then seeing the white walls with pink and brown stains. After walking the hall for five minutes they came upon a door with the name plate that read 'Dr. Jared'. The door had no handle just a black panel where a female voice rang out. 

Computer : "Please scan your hand , eye, voice, and name tag to enter. If you have none of these due to an unfortunate accident please seek help from another doctor or the head of this lab." 

Jeremy placed his hand on the panel once placed the panel scanned it. Wade handed Jeremy the basket moved his head to the panel it scanned his eye. Then both scanned their name tags the voice rang out again. 

Computer : "Commencing vocal scan if you don't have a voice please click the no voice button now and type in your pass code to enter Dr. Jared's lab." 

Wade tapped the no voice option then let Jeremy type in the pass code. 

Computer : "Welcome back Jeremy and Wade it's been awhile since you've been here. You may enter." 

Wade entered first carrying the basket and walked to a white door. As he walked in his eyes scanning the room his eyes showing that he was surprised but just barley. The room was a midnight blue color when him, Jeremy, and the Dr. left but now it was a cream with flowers everywhere. He turned to Jeremy who shrugged and pointed to the computer on the clear glass desk. Putting the basket on the desk Wad looked at the computer. It was set to randomize the room look every few hours that explains the strange new wall color.

After Jeremy and Wade set the basket into a large room with toys books, a desk, some furniture including a couch, rocking chair, a crib, bed, and glass coffee table standing on a black rug. They opened the basket and pulled out Crescent and set her in the crib. She was so still and peaceful she looked to be dead. But before they left the Mark's porch Dr. Jared injected Crescent with an anesthesia so no one would get suspicious of what's in the basket. Leaving the room and entering Jared's office again they walked back outside to assist Dr. Jared with his other experiments. 

It was a week after Dr. Jared brought Crescent to the lab. He showed her off to all the other scientists. The first time anyone saw her they were amazed at how her birthmark glowed when the moon came up at night. 

Dr. Jared : "Yes, yes, yes. I know I made an amazing discovery and now my fellow brothers and sisters of science I will now extract her DNA to find out why this happens." 

The tests Dr. Jared performed yielded surprising results. The results were that her DNA was incomplete and needed a substitute to compensate for the missing genes and the compensation was the moonlight she was exposed to in the hospital. So Dr. Jared went to work. Testing different DNA on hers for months but all yielding no results. Until...

One of the samples he used started to react. This sample was in the group where he tested animal DNA when human DNA failed. The whole group consisted of DNA from all the animals in the lab ranging from a mouse to a blue whale. But the DNA that reacted the most was the feline DNA. But the one that the tests showed to be almost an exact match was the snow leopard. It showed signs of the being the most compatible with Crescent's DNA.

During the months Dr. Jared was testing Crescent's DNA the scientists taught her how to read, write, speak, and all sorts of other things. But she was still an experiment to them, nothing but a walking test tube. When Crescent turned five Dr. Jared was ready to start injecting the snow leopard DNA into her system. 

Dr. Jared : "Alright Crescent Uncle Jared is going to give you a little injection so you don't get sick. Is that okay?"

Crescent : "Will it hurt uncle?" 

During her five years at the lab Crescent stayed in her white room, but every day one of the female scientists would come in and teach Crescent math, science, literature, spelling, history, and physical education. The only reason they did this was as an experiment as well, too see what would happen if their experiment was educated what would happen. And they were very surprised that Crescent could solve seventh grade Algebra as a two year old. 

Dr. Jared : "Just a little. But it'll make sure you won't get sick. Can't have you getting sick any time soon now can we?"

Crescent : "I guess you're right. But uncle I've never gotten sick how will this help?"

Dr. Jared : "Well my dear you want to know what my saying is?" 

Crescent nodded her head indicating she wanted to know. 

Dr. Jared : "My saying is 'Better safe then sorry' do you get what I'm saying Crescent?"

Crescent : "Yes uncle. I get it." 

With that out of the way Dr. Jared punctured Crescent's skin injecting a red fluid into her bloodstream. 

Dr. Jared : "Now we wait awhile and see what happens."

Over the years the injection Crescent had kind of worked. Her hearing was ten times better, her reflex time was off the charts, and she was more agile. But the scientists wanted more than just these improvements. So to speed up their progress they took drastic measures.

Crescent was now thirteen and nearing the end of her maturation. Her body nearly done growing and her features turning more feminine and lady like as in her hips getting fuller, getting more of an hourglass figure, bigger breasts but not big enough to cause back pain. Basically all the things a woman goes through in their teens and so on.

A week after her thirteenth birthday the scientists she treats as family entered her room. Crescent was reading a book on herbs and their properties when Jeremy and Wade walked into her room. 

Crescent : "Hey Jeremy, hey Wade. How you two doing?" 

Jeremy and Wade stood emotionless and held out their hands for Crescent to take. Crescent wanting to be dramatic started acting. 

Crescent : "Why must you two do this to me? Making me decide between you both. I love you, but how can I choose just one when one is just as amazing as the other. Why god? Why do you torture me so? Jeremy or Wade? Wade or Jeremy? Ohhhhhh. I can't decide! I'll have to choose both." 

While Crescent was doing her dramatic scene Jeremy and Wade looked at each other, their eyes smiling at the scene playing before them. 

Crescent : "Haaa haaa haa. You guys always make me laugh. So what are we waiting for? Let's go to who ever wants to see me." 

After saying that Crescent took both of their outstretched hands and walked the halls of the lab.

Upon reaching a steel door. Wade unlocked it and stepped in with Crescent and Jeremy. Pointing to the steel table in the middle of the room. Crescent skipped to it and sat her little butt down. 

Crescent : "Soooooooo. I just have to wait in here for who ever wants to see me?" 

Jeremy and Wade nodded simultaneously and left the room while waving to Crescent.

After what Crescent approximated to be ten minutes Dr. Jared walked in sporting his usual white coat but also a doctors mask. 

Crescent : "Hey uncle. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Dr. Jared : "Oh. My dear sweet Crescent. I don't need to talk to you. I just need you to lie on that table for awhile."

Crescent : "Oh. Okay." 

Crescent laid down like her 'uncle' told her to do and waited. As she was lying down Dr. Jared walked up to her and restrained her arms, wrists, legs, ankles, torso, and head. Strapping them to the cold table. 

Crescent : "Uh, heh heh. W-w-what's this for u-u-uncle?" 

Crescent stuttered. 

Dr. Jared : "Huh? Ohhhhh, this just some safety precautions. Nothing to worry about my dear."

Crescent : "O-o-okay uncle." 

Crescent was starting to feel very uneasy about the way she was strapped down. Dr. Jared went over to a control panel and typed in some commands. 

Computer : "Yes Dr. Jared. To proceed with procedure please enter passcode to begin." 

Dr. Jared entered the passcode and a whirling sound over Crescent's body. She stared up at the ceiling as it moved the tiles to show a monstrous machine. It was steel like the table and door, but it had arms like an octopus. And at the end of the arms were huge needles that were spinning like drills. From what Crescent could see in the needles was a red liquid. Remembering the red liquid from when she was five she started squirming. 

Dr. Jared : "There's no use my dear. You're going to be put through a lot of pain all in the name of science."

Crescent : "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'for the name of science'? I'm not one of your experiments!"

Dr. Jared : "Ohh. But you are. You became my experiment the day your parents sold you to me thirteen years ago." 

With that statement Crescent was in a state of shock. 

Crescent : "My parents sold me when I was just a baby? But why, WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME!?' 

While questioning her parents in her head Crescent didn't see the machine come closer to her body. She only remembered it was there when it stabbed into her flesh. Crescent screamed. Crying bloody murder as the needles pierced her flesh, but that was just the start. After the needles stopped moving Crescent was already in a lot of pain. 

Crescent : "I-I-is it o-o-over now?"

Dr. Jared : "Sorry my dear, ... BUT THE FUN IS ONLY JUST BEGINNING!" 

Dr. Jared spoke cackling like a mad scientist. He looked back to the control panel and started to type in codes for the machine. 

Computer : "Yes Dr. Jared. Commencing program no. 2859 in progress."

Crescent : "W-w-what's that? Uncle Jared?" 

Crescent got an answer but not in the way she thought she would. The needles in her body started to rotate slowly at first. But five seconds after that they went into full out drill mode. Drilling into her bones to get to the marrow. Crescent screamed at the intense pain of the thick metal needles drilling her bones. Crescent wished she could just pass out to end the torment of the needles. Then finally the needles stopped. Crescent's eyes now red and puffy from her crying and her throat raw from her screams. Speaking in a hoarse voice she asked. 

Crescent : "Why a-a-are you d-d-doing this to m-m-me? What did I e-e-ever do to you to d-d-deserve this torture!?" 

Dr. Jared just looked at her with a gleam in his eyes to which that you can only describe was what a mad scientist can make. 

Dr. Jared : "Well my dear ... you never did anything. And that's the problem. You didn't give me good results after I injected you with the DNA serum. I had to keep telling the others 'Just give her time. She'll change any day now.' You made me a laughing stalk to this entire lab! And to get the results now I have to force the serum into your bloodstream from the source... the bone marrow." 

With that stated Dr. Jared cackled like the mad scientists you see in horror movies. 

Computer : "To commence further procedure you must insert key to begin DNA serum injection. Warning : If procedure is too fast, too slow, or subject is injected too much it could result in death of the subject." 

Crescent's eyes looked as if they'd pop out of her head she opened her eyes so wide. Dr. Jared smiled and produced a key from his coat pocket. Showed Crescent then inserted and turned the key to start the procedure. With the turn of the key came a beeping. The needles shifted in Crescent's bones almost cracking them in the process. With the needles moving again Crescent cried out from the pain. After the needles finished shifting a light that Crescent didn't notice earlier turned from red green. That's when the burning sensation started. It was noticeable but just as a warm feeling. It was pleasant but that was at first. As it stayed it got more annoying, more present than at first. But after a minute it got painful, it wasn't a warm presence from the beginning this was more of a burning presence like when you put rubbing alcohol on an open gash on your body. Then after another minute the burning turned to a searing pain. Crescent couldn't bear it anymore and started to cry out in pain again.

After what felt like hours a robotic voice spoke. 

Computer : "Warning, warning, warning subject should not be subjected to this dosage of the serum! Terminate procedure immediately for subject to still be alive for further testing." 

Dr. Jared looked disappointed. 

Dr. Jared : "Well. Looks like we'll have to stop here. But don't worry we'll pick up where we left off next time. Doesn't that sound like fun my dear?" 

Crescent couldn't speak she strained her voice so mush screaming at the pain her vocal chords were shot for the time being. 

Dr. Jared : "Huh? You can't speak at the moment? Well I'll just take your silence as you agreeing with me."

After three long and painful weeks Crescent's body showed changes in her appearance. Her nails were pried off her fingers and replaced by metal claws. The claws were able to retract back into her cuticles to be less lethal. The colors of the metal was mainly platinum white with red streaks. Her ears fused back to her skull and disappeared. But in their place were two cone shaped cat ears grew on the top of her head. A long and fluffy tail grew from her tailbone. The fur on the ears and tail were the same pure white with gold leopard spots. Her eyes turned from her honey green to one being violet with a bright green pupil cat eye with the other was bright green with a violet pupil cat eye. The scientists were stumped on why her fur was that color, but after a few tests they figured that it was just the way her DNA reacted to the serum.

Dr. Jared : "Now that we finally have some good results from the injections. It's time to see how you are in defending yourself." 

Dr. Jared said over a speaker in Crescent's room. Crescent dreaded the day this might come the day the scientists would send in 'things' to attack her to see her strength. The door to the room slid up the wall showing... a robot? 

Crescent : 'That's what I'm going to be fighting?'

The robot whirled to life, starting to walk forward with a clank from its metal feet making contact with the tile floor. Stepping in front of Crescent it spoke. 

Computer : "Now commencing battle mode." 

The robot got into a fighting stance. Crescent wasn't going to take any chances with the robot. She took a fighting stance ready for the first move. The robot ran at her with a sharp metal hand ready to slash her flesh to pieces. Crescent front flipped over the robot landing on her feet. With her sudden movement the robot lost sight of her stumbling forward to stop. With the robot off balance Crescent ran to the far wall away from it did a 180 and ran full speed at the robot. Once she was just a meter from running to it she jumped with her foot extended. Making contact to the robot's back it crashed to the ground in a disorganized heap of metal. With the threat incapacitated Crescent jumped on the robot extended her claws and started ripping the metal to scraps till she got to the core of the robot. Seeing the glowing power container in the robot she ripped it out and throw it to the ground shattering the glass power containment unit. Leaving the smoking metal on the ground she walked to a corner of the room and sat with her knees pressed to her chest. 

Crescent : "When will all of this end!? When will you stop torturing me for your own benefit!?"

After the first robot was defeated the scientists started to send in more advanced robots everyday, week after week. Crescent always defeating them with perfect graceful movements and flawless agility. 

Scientist : "Dr. Jared. The new procedure is ready for testing on the subject."

Dr. Jared : "Thank you for informing me. You may go now." 

During the weeks the scientists were 'training' Crescent they were trying to come up with a way to make a virus from a game into an injectable substance to see how Crescent's body would react. 

Dr. Jared : "Now Crescent it's time for you to test a new experiment of mine so please come to the testing room my dear. And if you don't come willingly I'll take you to it by force!" 

Dr. Jared spoke over the speaker ending his statement with a crazed laugh. Crescent sighed getting up from her corner in her room and waling to the sliding door on the opposite wall. Jeremy and Wade standing on the other side to ensure that she comes with them. As Crescent walked the white tiles on the walls, floor, and ceiling mocking her, in what way you might ask? Well during the weeks of training when the robots did manage to cut her skin to draw blood it didn't look normal. Instead of it being a dark red purple liquid substance it came out a sparkly white with a sand like texture to it making it a solid. Also during that time Crescent's body began to adapt to the new appendages she had and her senses sharpening to a razor sharp point. And her body getting lighter but having stronger bones so as they won't break as easily. Crescent walked out the door with Jeremy and Wade at her sides not showing emotion like always but not doing her 'dramatic' scene for them anymore and just stared at the ground with tears peaking out of the corners of her eyes. She knew by now that Jeremy and Wade were drones and couldn't feel emotion or pain. But that doesn't stop a girl from trying to make them show something other than a blank face when she was young and naïve. But it appears that the blank face those two always had now been rubbed off on Crescent. She never showed the emotion she once did not even a fraction anymore. All of this testing, fighting, and experimenting drained her of that giving her no more hope of escaping from this hell. It was all slowly driving her insane. 

Scientists : "Did you hear we're getting a new experiment courtesy of Dr. Jared!' 'I hear it's another girl just like Crescent but different from her in everyway.' 'I'm so excited to see the new subject!" 

One of the female scientists fangirled at the idea of more 'toys to play with' so to speak. 

Crescent : 'I wonder where Dr. Jared got this new girl? I hope she at least gets out of here. Or maybe we'll become friends and escape together? Heheheheh, like anyone would want to de friends with me now that I'm a freak and no one wants a freak for a friend. But doesn't hurt to dream and hope ... oh wait it does. But might as well warn her about this place if I see her or hear from her of something.'

Once in the testing room Crescent saw Dr. Jared and immediately her blank expression turned dark. All she felt for this 'man' was hatred and disgust for what he has and will do to her as long as she's here in this hell. 

Dr. Jared"Ahhhhhh. I see you made it here just in time. I'm sorry that I failed to inform you but Wad and Jeremy will be performing this test on you. For I have very pressing matters to attend too."

Crescent : "You mean brainwash the new girl to make her do anything you ask with out a struggle? Then yeah you have very pressing matters to attend too. So get going you horrible excuse for a person!"

Dr. Jared : "*sigh* Alright. Jeremy Wade you know what to do, so do it and cleanly. Got that?" 

Jeremy and Wade just nodded simultaneously and dragged Crescent to the metal table. Once she was standing on the extended portion so she could stand they strapped her down. Starting with her ankles, legs, waist, tail, wrists, arms, neck, and finally her head. They took a few routine tests to see if anything changed with her vitals, skeletal structure, muscle mass, and other stuff. While testing those things they jotted down on if she improved or if any thing changed. Apparently the only noticeable change was her blood, and the structure of her veins. They apparently took a crystal like appearance and structure. The delicate crystalized veins surprisingly still pumped her sparkly white blood normally. And the tests showed that her heart was now a crystal as well but still pumped for some unknown reason it still beat and was a harder crystal then her delicate veins that was still harder then normal veins. And that her blood was a liquid and not a sandy substance in her veins. 

Crescent : "Yeah. Now another things that's changed about me. What's next a third eye!?" 

Crescent complained sarcastically after seeing the results after the drones put them down on a table near her. After her sarcastic outburst Jeremy walked over to a computer and started the procedure. For Crescent it was the same old thing. Go to this room, get injected with a weird substance, scream from the pain, finally get it over with, be carried back to her room, rest for a few hours, kill robots that got progressively harder each time, and repeat. It was a never ending cycle that was her life as of right now. Never ending.

Crescent : "Kay boys, inject what ever the halo you're going to inject into me already." 

Crescent doesn't swear anymore do to a very painful lesson given to her by the scientists about it last time and doesn't want it to happen again. Jeremy looked to her blank eyes and proceeded to show her the needle. This needle was different from the rest. Instead of the needle containing a random colored liquid mixed with chemicals. This one had what looked to be ... static in it? 

Crescent : "Man what have you guys been trying to get for the past few weeks? That?" 

Wade stepped into Crescent's view and nodded. He walked up to the table as Jeremy began pushing the table so Crescent was laying down. 

Crescent : "And now here comes the pain. *sigh* Let's just get this over and done with so I can get some sleep if any." 

Jeremy brought the needle to her face showing her the 'liquid' up close. The substance looked to be static but that's not possible Crescent thought to herself. Wade lifted the large black shirt Crescent wore. At the lab they knew they couldn't have her walking around nude, so they gave her the basics, a bra, underwear, a shirt, and shorts. Wade lifted the black shirt to expose her belly. He took out a black marker and drew an 'X' with a heart around it wondering if it might bring back Crescent's happy self. Too bad she just gave a bored look and hum to the ceiling just waiting for the pain to start. Drawing back Wade stepped away to pick up the clipboard he set on the table while Jeremy walked up and positioned the needle. 

Crescent : 'And here it comes in 3, 2, 1. Pain.' 

Once Crescent counted to 1 in her head the needle was plunged into her soft belly. She screamed at the pain in her belly and tried to squirm to get it out, but to no avail. The needle was in Jeremy's hand and Crescent was restrained to a metal slab like table. But that was just the beginning, with her changed body Crescent didn't bleed out internally with her blood solidifying to a sand like substance to stop the bleeding so she won't die. The scientists loved this the most out of all her changes, because she basically couldn't die. With the needle fully inserted into her belly that's when the real pain began. While the plunger to the needle pushed the static looking liquid into her body her cries became louder and more like the roars of a snow leopard. As she cried tears pricked her eyes, but were different then the clear ones she use to cry. Now they were a silvery white and pooled around her head in a silvery white puddle. Wade quickly scribbling down the new finding. The liquid was only half way out of the needle which meant Crescent still had a long way of pain to go till it was all over.

After all the excruciating pain that lasted for a hour Crescent was fully injected with the new substance. Since she wasn't dead it meant more bad news for her and more advancements to the scientists. After a couple of weeks a few scientists came into her room and drew a large rectangle on the wall. 

Crescent : "What are you doing?" 

They turned to Crescent glanced at each other and whispered to each other thinking that Crescent couldn't hear them, but with the advancements in her senses she could. With one of her pointed white and gold leopard spotted cat ears flicking at their voices and in annoyance at them she listened in to their words. 

Workers : "Should we tell it?' 'Nah, it'll find out eventually. Because the new one is right next door too this one.' 'Alright." 

They turned back to her and said

Workers : 'You'll find out later don't worry.'

and left. 

Crescent : 'So the new experiment is just right next door to me and the scientists are planning something. But what exactly?' 

With that thought Crescent went to sleep to get ready for tomorrow's testing. Dr. Jared left Crescent alone for a few weeks to recuperate and heal up. He couldn't just have his favorite experiment just up and die on him. Plus he needed to start conditioning the new experiment for her trials later on and for the challenges awaiting both later on.

After Crescent rested for a while it was back to testing and pain. Or so she thought. 

Dr. Jared : "Ok my dear-"

Crescent : "I'm not your dear so stop calling me that and we both know you don't really care about me. So stop calling me that and let's just het this over with."

Dr. Jared : "Alright Crescent. For this test I want you to jump into this TV and into the Skyrim video game and see what you can do and if you can take anything out."

Crescent : "WHAT!? Are you on crack or something!? Because you're insane. I mean I know you're already insane but this is just WHAT!?"

Dr. Jared : "No I'm quite serious. Now jump into the TV or ... I'll make you and trust me when I say if I have too IT'LL BE PAINFUL!" 

With that Crescent ran at the TV in front of her, closed her eyes and ... kept... running? Opening her eyes she saw that she was out of the lab and in a forested area where she could hear animals everywhere. Turning back to where she came from she saw a square shaped hole with a view of the lab and the scientists looking at her with amazement. 

Crescent : 'Did I just pass through the TV and end up in the video game?' 

She looked at her hands then back to the forest around her. Out of the corner of her eye a shimmer was spotted. Looking to the shimmer she saw a beautiful object on the ground by a tree. Walking to get a closer look at it she gasped in pure amazement at the beautiful scroll on the ground. After she picked it up to admire its beauty more closely when a blinding flash of light appeared making her drop the scroll stumbling backwards and landing on her but with her arm over her eyes. Finally regaining her sight she looked to where the flash originated. Shocked to see a set of black leather armor(ignore the bow and arrows and it's a little darker black with gray silver shoulder to elbow metal and imagine the boots have three buckles on the outer sides and they are heeled boots)like clothes on the ground where the scroll was and next to them a beautiful bow and dagger and its sheath. Standing to her feet Crescent walked up to the clothes and notice it was actual armor and not just clothes. Reaching her hand out to touch them another flash of light but not as bright as the first appeared around the armor and her body. She closed her eyes so as not to be blinded again and risk permanently damaging her eyes. After uncovering her eyes Crescent saw no sign of the armor and look down crestfallen. That is once she saw what was on her body. It was the armor. 

Crescent : 'But how did it get on my body with out me noticing or even touching it!?'

Once getting over the shock Crescent sighed and walked over to the weapons going to pick them up too, but a white glow surrounded them and the next thing Crescent sees of both weapons is them merging with each other. With the glow gone from the weapons all that was left was the dagger in its sheath. Being the curious cat Crescent is she picked up the dagger and sheath. Pulling the dagger out she examined it thoroughly and found what looked to be a button of some sort. Not thinking twice she pressed it. And with that the dagger changed right in her hands to the bow. Jumping a little in shock Crescent was mystified by the way the weapon changed from a dagger to a bow in little to no time. Looking over the bow she saw the same little button and pressed it again the bow turning back to a dagger. 

Crescent : 'Well that's convenient for me at least. Now there's no need to carry both weapons at the same time to weight me down.' 

Looking down at her body Crescent saw a place to put the dagger on her hip. Sheathing the weapon and tying it in place she started to think of her old clothes. In a flash of light the armor disappeared and her old clothes appeared on her body. 

Crescent : "Huh. So I just have to think of what I want on my body and it'll switch from the armor to my clothes. And the look the dagger is still on my hip. Coooool!"

Turning to the scroll on the ground Crescent picked it up. Inspecting it for any damage it might've suffered while dusting off the dirt it accumulated while being on the ground. Seeing it to be fine Crescent smiled. She held up the scroll and pulled down the paper seeing only circles and dots of different sizes glowing a soft light blue almost white glow. Pushing back the paper Crescent furrowed her brows in thought. 

Crescent : 'Now how am I going to carry this around all the time? I can't just hold it in my arms the whole time. So what do I do?' 

Looking down at the ground in thought Crescent spied a leather strap around her torso in a diagonal direction. Moving one of her arms to her back while still holding the scroll she felt loops that would fit the scroll perfectly and secure it to her back. Grinning Crescent slide the scroll through the loops bouncing up and down to see if it'll fall out. It didn't and so Crescent started walking to the square hole showing the lab but stopped dead in her tracks frowning at it. 

Crescent : 'Who says I have to go back to that hell hole? I could just live here and find another way out of her!' 

Crescent turned 90 degrees but stopped again. 

Crescent : 'But what'll happen to that girl that arrived a few weeks ago? I know I haven't seen or spoken to her but ... I can't let what happened to me happen to someone else.' 

Turning back to the lab Crescent sighed half-heartedly. Starting at a walk that turned to a light jog she passed through the hole back to the lab. Back to her hell.

Once Crescent got back to the lab she was greeted by a slow clap. Whipping her head to the sound with her ears and tail twitching she saw Dr. Jared with a smug smile on his face clapping at her. Laying her ears back with her tail swaying in a slow but harsh and threatening manner Crescent sent him a death glare while hissing showing her now sharper teeth. Dr. Jared waltzed up to her ignoring her glare and still smiling smugly. 

Dr. Jared : "Well done Crescent. You've been a very good girl and you even brought me back a few presents from the game. Ohhh how sweet of you. Now hand over the scroll strapped to your back and go to your room." 

Dr. Jared stated with his arm out stretched and hand open waiting for Crescent to give him what he 'asked for'. Crescent still glaring at him her pupils just slits and narrowed menacingly. She glanced from his hand to his face repeatedly till she let out a harsh growl and stepped back away from him and speaking in a low growling voice that'd send shivers up an army general's spine. 

Crescent : "No I won't give you the scroll. It's mine, I found it and retrieved it from that game. And you expect me to give it to 'you'? You're sadly mistaken. I'm not giving it up and I'm through with you torturing me. So let me and the new girl go before I RIP YOUR FUDGEING HEAD OFF!"

Dr. Jared : "*sigh* I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but you leave me no choice Crescent." 

Dr. Jared reached to grab Crescent's scroll from her back but once he touched the surface of it he pulled his hand back and screamed in pain. 

Dr. Jared : "What the hell was that!? *grunt of pain* It doesn't matter if you say that scrolls yours so be it. But now that I go hurt by 'you' it's time to give you the ultimate punishment for harming me CRESCENT!"

With that stated Dr. Jared lunged at Crescent catching her by surprise and effectively knocking her onto the metal table where Dr. Jared proceeded to restrain her flailing limbs with the reinforced steel bindings. With Crescent bound to the table Dr. Jared walked over to a table full of surgical tools laid out. Reaching out for one of the tools he grabbed a scalpel grinning a crazed smile. Walked back over to Crescent who was flailing on the table to try breaking the restraints on her limbs. Dr. Jared held her head down on the table pushing her head painfully into the extended end on her Elder scroll. Dr. Jared giggled at Crescent's fear. Moving off of her but not taking off the restraints he tilted the scalpel poking the skin on the bridge of her nose. He suddenly pushed the sharp and cold metal tool into her skin. Slowly pulling on the tool and wiggling it to cut in deeper to the soft flesh to reach the flexible cartilage of her nose almost cracking it. Her blood turning to the sandy texture in order to stop the bleeding. The grains slid down her face into the pool of silvery white liquid from the tears she was crying. Dr. Jared leaned over her face sticking out his tongue and proceeded to lick up the sparkly white blood pulling back with a moan he leaned back to Crescent's cat ear and whispered. 

Dr. Jared : "That beautiful blood of yours tastes like sugar. I want more and I want to taste what your other juices taste like." 

He pulled back laughing crazily. He walked away from Crescent with the scalpel still stuck in the cut on her nose. He picked up a needle filled with a clear liquid. He walked back to Crescent roughly scraping the scalpel across her nose and ripping it out leaving a deep cut that was sure to leave a deep and noticeable scar on her pretty face. Taking the needle Dr. Jared plunged it into Crescent's exposed neck. As he injected it into her body and as she started to black out ... all she could hear was the sound of her clothes being torn and that crazed laughter and last but not least the sound of a zipper! And then it all goes black and silent. Into nothingness.

Crescent woke up with a jolt to sit up but as she sat up an intense pain ripped through her lower body. Hissing at the pain she slowly and carefully laid back down. As the pain slowly went down to just a bad throbbing Crescent inspected her surroundings. After her quick inspection she concluded she was in her room on the cool floor. Looking down at her body to see why she had pain earlier Crescent's cat like eyes widened at the sight on her body. On her body was a silk nightgown the length of her body so if she stood up it'd touch the ground. The silk was a creamy white and hugged her curves nicely and showed the small circular scars on her arms. After admiring the gown she took a deep breath through her nose but stopped abruptly. Something about her scent was off. Instead of the sugary snow like smell with a hint of vanilla was off. The smell of iron, copper and something else lingered on her. Taking a strong whiff of her scent she caught the smell of ... Dr. Jared!? Quickly lifting the skirt of the gown on her body she saw to her relief she was wearing underwear. As she sighed in relief but stopped as she looked back to her legs. They were covered with gray and white bruises. She touched her legs and grunted through clenched teeth with a hiss at the pain surging through her legs. The a horrifying thought rushed to brain. Cautiously moving her fingers to her womanly part, once her finger just barely brushed the flesh when she pulled her hand away screaming to the pain that radiated from that one spot on her body. Leaning back slowly and turning to be on her side as the silvery tears started to stream down her face. Reaching for her back she felt her elder scroll. Pulling the scroll from the loops securing it to her back, she placed it on the floor in front of her carefully curling herself around it like a teddy bear. Thinking back to earlier her cries turned to sobs as the realization hit her like a truck at full speed. She was raped!

Raped by the one who up until a few years ago when she turned 13 considered an uncle, a friend, not to mention she was knocked out when it happened so she couldn't fight back not like she could fight back anyway. The last of Crescent's sanity at that moment snapped. Her fur turning colors. The pure white going pitch black, the lovely gold leopard spots a bright glowing red. Her eyes also changing colors. The cheery bright green turning glowing red. The pretty violet turning a dark black. She looked to the wall tears still streaming down her face making a puddle around her head. She took one of her hands picking up a handful of her tears, gently running them along her legs to clean them. Once clean she lowered the gown still staring at the wall now with a crazed smile. Then she started to think of colors wondering which colors she liked best. Well there was white. The color of her blood, pure, untainted. Then gold. The color of the elder scroll she hugged to her body, giving her comfort, keeping her safe. Black. The only thing she saw when was raped, unknowing, oblivious, peaceful. And last but not least, red. Red such a pretty color, the color of blood, the blood from that 'man' that raped her. She wanted the red flowing down her arms through her fingers. She wanted to taste his blood as he did to her. She wanted his blood on her hands watching as his eyes went dull as his life faded from his body. Like a light. The light of his life fading into thin air. That'd be nice.

That's when Crescent's ear twitched at the sound of ... music? Rolling over being careful not to hurt her body more. On her other side she saw a girl about her age around 18 lounging on a bed behind a pane of glass. Her hair was red, she wore a black band shirt, black skinny jeans, and vans shoes. Her eyes red and staring at a magazine with a bored look on her eyes. That's when a song on the radio that Crescent felt connected to came on. Not knowing why she was she was doing this but she wanted to sing to get the girls attention. Crescent then sang with the song. Almost perfectly matching the singers voice exactly. The girl's head shot up looking all around her room till she looked to the glass wall seeing a crying Crescent with a crazed smile on her lips singing the song. The girl got up and moved closer to the glass wall with a horrified look on her face with her hand over her mouth like she was suppressing the need to throw up. When the song ended and the radio turned off Crescent spoke but not in the smooth voice she used when she sang, her voice was raspy and raw, she just looked a the new girl tears still trailing down her face and still smiling but it was more comforting and sincere. Crescent just looked up to the girl speaking one phrase. 

Crescent : "My light has faded. Now it's his light that must fade. All of their light must fade for taking mine!" 

With that said Crescent passed out clutching her elder scroll with silvery white tear trails on her checks. 

 

  
Hope you enjoy the backstory of my character. See you at the next hunt my pack. ^w^


	2. Burned Escape With A New Family

Crescent opened her eyes seeing the white tile of the wall. She was just delirious it's been awhile since she had anything too eat or drink. On the speaker too her room Dr. Jared spoke.

Dr. Jared : Crescent get up we need too do something then you're going to be sent to someplace else.

Crescent : *mumbles to self* And where would that be? At least it'll be away from here.

Crescent slowly got up her legs felt like water but she didn't want anything bad too happen too her anymore so she just did as she was told and limped to the door. Jeremy and Wade opened it and lead her to a room with just a chair and a small bowl with burning coals. Feeling dead and hopeless she walked inside and sat down on the chair. The smell of the burning coals filled her nose and made her wonder what the outside was like. The sound of the door sliding open made her glance up too see the man she hates with her very being. Dr. Jared walked in smiling as he walked up to Crescent.

Dr. Jared : I didn't take your first time dear I just gave you a medication too knock you out and caused you pain in your lower area. I have a wife I don't need a dumb kitten.

Crescent growled at being called dumb. Then he walked up to the chair he strapped Crescent too it. Surprised that he could move so quickly Crescent started to pull at the restraints trying too break free. Dr. Jared just chuckled at her attempts at getting out of the chair as he went to the burning coals. Taking out a poker with a metal plate that had the letters and numbers SCP-2417. He stuck it in the burning coals and started talking.

Dr. Jared : You know from the beginning I knew you were special and you are. But it just took so long just too get any results. I had too go too extreme measures just too get you too what you are now. A beautiful creature that has the potential too do amazing things. I raised you from a baby, gave you an education, and made you stronger. And I also gave you abilities people would kill too possess. And yet you now hate me. I guess I could understand why you hate me now but that's not important anymore. What is is that now is the time too put you into the place that I've always wanted you too enter. And that is the SCP Foundation. Now we're merely a small branch of that fine organization. But I'm starting too move up in the ranks. All I have too do too get higher and work on bigger projects is too find or make my own SCP. And you my dear will be my crowning jewel and help me get what I want.

Dr. Jared pulled the metal out. The red hot metal was then brought to Crescent's left inner forearm. She was panting not wanting too feel the metal branding her or smell her own burning flesh. As the red hot metal touch her skin she let out the loudest scream in her life. The scream made it feel like her vocal cords were being ripped apart. The metal was then lifted from her skin revealing the charred black skin in the formation of the letters and numbers. During the burning Crescent's fur coloration was continuously flipping from white and gold too black and red. With the metal off her colors were in between both. The right ear was white with gold leopard spots while the left was black with red leopard spots. Her long fluffy tail had rings of white with gold spots and black with red spots. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks leaving white tracks. Then a blaring alarm went off with red light flashing. A woman ran into the room scream that a breach had occured and that everyone needed too evacuate. Dr. Jared growled but left the room leaving Crescent in pain and still stuck in her chair. All that was left was the sound of Crescent panting and the alarm till the sound of something like stone being dragged across the floor came from the distance. The sound growing louder as it got closer. At any rate Crescent was welcoming what ever it was and if it killed her she would be happy it did. As the scrapping sound got closer whatever it is came into the room and came over to Crescent. With her eyes closed Crescent heard the thing come in front of her then heard the scraping again then a pat on her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a big statue in front of her that had a humanoid look with arms, legs, a body, and what could be classified as a head. Looking at the thing's arms pointed to the wall she saw writing. It said 'So you're a new member of the family? It's nice too meet you. And just so you know I can't do anything while you look at me.' Crescent turned back too the statue thing too see that it was now facing her panting she closed her eyes and shook her head the thing writing something on the wall again. With another pat on the shoulder Crescent opened her eyes too see the statue pointing too the wall again this note said. 'I'm SCP-173. And don't worry we SCP's don't hurt each other cause we're family. But sadly I can't get you out of that chair because if it isn't obvious I have no hands too get you out but I'll get someone who does so be right back.' Looking in front of her again the SCP was gone and Crescent sighed when she remembered that it didn't want too hurt her cause she was now a part of its 'family'. The sound of foot steps and scraping made Crescent lift her head a bit. The foot steps entered the room as well as the scraping. Then a figure in a black cloak like garb was in front of her. The figure also had a strange bird like mask covering its face and a deep voice with a metallic chime too it spoke.

SCP-049 : So you're the one the 173 says is the new family member. I must admit that it is nice for a new family member but just too be sure where is you marker?

The figure spoke with a British accent that was very soothing. But when the most likely male ask where her 'marker' was she panicked not knowing what it meant so she looked around till her eyes land on her burned arm. So she motioned her head to her arm the male's eyes landed on her arm and he nodded. He reached for the straps holding Crescent in the chair and helped her up.

SCP-049 : Well it appears you are a member of the family. Welcome 2417. I am SCP-049. Now why don't we all leave this lab and find our other family members shall we?

049 held out his hand to Crescent and she hesitantly took it. The male then lead her out of the room and down the halls to what appeared too be a door leading outside. As the moonlight shined through the door her fur glowed with the an ethereal marvel. 049's eyes widened and he wondered if she was the one the stories foretold. A being made entirely of moonlight and shadow being held by the one she loves who speaks of love himself. Thinking again he opened the door and turned too her.

SCP-049 : This is as far as we go but if you go through the forest a being in a black suit will appear just show it you marker and it'll show you where your new home will be.

Crescent was about too shake her head when 049 showed that he couldn't go past the threshold of the door. Tears dripped down her cheeks but she nodded walking out of the building into the forest to find the figure in the suit. 049 smiled behind his mask as the girl ran into the woods. Knowing that eventually she'd set all of her family free from this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Now I know that all of you reading this are going too be confused but I'll explain. So SCP's don't hurt each other and I also kind of put them in the same circle as CreepyPasta's it's just that the Pasta's are SCP's that are able too escape the SCP Foundation completely. So SCP's and Pasta's are basically family too each other they don't hurt each other and I hope that I cleared things up for this. If not I'm sorry. So enjoy the hunt for now.)


	3. A New Place Too Call Home

Crescent was running through the forest away from the lab she grew up in. Tears running down her face too the ground where they left a small path behind her. The tears getting absorbed into the ground made the plants start glowing for a bit as well. Crescent's throat burned from all the screaming she's done and her cries. She didn't know if she could scream anymore. The moon was high in the sky giving her strength too continue through the woods. Her soft bare feet getting cut and dirty from the ground. Her white crystalline blood leaving a more noticeable path behind her. When she was finally deep in the woods she stopped catching her breath as she leaned on a tree. Finally able too breathe normally she found the tree she was holding onto was wet. Turning to the bark red fluid was flowing down the tree. Jumping back Crescent looked around for anything else that might be in this forest. Out of the corner of her eyes she would see a tall figure blending in with the trees. Quickly turning too try and spot the figure but as soon as she turned to look at it it vanished into the trees and the dark. Shadows rapped around her body and moonlight encased it. Her razor slowly took shape in her hand. Feeling her hand grip its hilt she looked down at it with shocked eyes. She thought that it was taken from her but it appears that it never left her for a minute. Giving a small smile to the weapon feeling comforted that she had something other then her claws too protect herself. She started too slowly walk away from the tree with her almost tripped from being tugged. Looking down she saw her dress caught on a thorn bush. Lifting the skirt of the dress she took her razor and cut it too the length of her knees. When she looked up again four tall figures stood in front of her. Crescent tried to scream but only let out a moderate yelp and fell to the ground. All the figures had similar features like white faces and being roughly the same height. They all mostly wear black exempt one. That one wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a tan vest and pants with black dress shoes. The being wore glasses as well but Crescent didn't know why because it didn't really have a face. Another one didn't have a face and that one wore a pristine black suit with a white shirt under the coat and a red tie. Another one had a large smirk showing sharp teeth. This one wore a fedora, black trench coat, and black combat boots. And the last one had black circles for eyes and was smiling. It wore a black suit with many different colored polka dots and a top hat. As the one in the top hat was about too reach for her Crescent hissed and slashed her razor at the offending hand and scooted back across the ground. The creature's smile faltered a little at what she did but figured she didn't trust him and moved his hand back. The one in just a plain but beautiful suit seemed too get angered as multiple black tentacles sprouted from its back and grabbed Crescent around her waist. Yelping again Crescent started too flail, hiss, and slash at her attacker. More tentacles went and grabbed her other limbs. This made Crescent instantly freeze. Tears started flowing from her now bloodshot eyes as she waited for pain too go through her body she closed her eyes. But she felt no pain she heard a gasp as something took her from the black tendrils holding up her body. Slowly opening her eyes as what felt like a hand gently grabbed her left hand and moved it too show her inner forearm. When her eyes opened she saw she was in the arms of the one wearing the top hat. Whimpering Crescent let more tears seep down from her eyes as the creature started talking too the others.

Top Hat : Guys look. She's part of the family already. See SCP-2417. Aww she's so scared. Don't worry honey we won't hurt you.

Top Hat put his hand in front of Crescent's face and didn't move it wanting Crescent too decide if he could touch her. Crescent slowly sniffed the hand. It smelled like candy and balloons, but with an underlying hint of power and danger. But figuring the person would've hurt her already she slowly pushed her face into the hand and let out a quite purr. Top Hat made happy sounds as he continued too pet Crescent.

Top Hat : Ohhhh! She's just like a little kitty! Can we keep her? She'd make a wonderful addition too the family!

Suit just sighed and shook his head. But Top Hat didn't see because polka dotted tendrils with bells on them came from his back and started too play with the neko. Crescent was entranced by the bells and started too bat at them. Top Hat them turned too Suit made a happy face.

Top Hat : Come on Slendy she's all alone. And you saw the way she acted. She came from there.

Top Hat's face went too a disgusted and angry at the mention of there. Suit now known as Slendy sighed again. He put his hand just like is brother and waited for Crescent too rub her face on it. She did. These people made her feel safe. Slendy pointed to her right arm. She gave him her arm. He took it and made the inner forearm face up. Top Hat set her on the ground. Slendy's black tendril came out and started too write on her arm in elegant writing and the writing was :

I am your servant, meant to die,  
Under your control, I cannot lie,  
If I disobey, you can take my life away.

 

Dedication is a must; we kill out of lust,  
Owned by the Slender Family, I’m no longer human,  
Doomed to serve in my corruption.

 

Disappear in the woods like a gust of wind,  
Erased from the earth, I do not exist,

 

I am condemned and brought to earth impurely,  
All I have is you, my name given surly,  
To only be known as Eclipse Scroll, your prized and beloved proxy!

At the top of the writing a symbol that was a circle with an X through it. Fedora, Glasses, and Top Hat moved one of their tentacles to the mark and added their own little marks within it. A rose the left space, a balloon the bottom, and a dress the right. The top space was then filled with a sheet of paper. Crescent then turned to the one holding her.

Top Hat : You're now Eclipse Scroll. I'm Splendorman, and these are my brothers Offender, Slender, and Trender.*points to each while saying their names*

He put the now Eclipse down smiling. Eclipse smiled shyly back. Then the words on both her arms glowed white and the white rapped around her body. When her body stopped glowing she collapsed from exhaustion. Splendor caught her and then walked off into the woods with his brothers taking Eclipse back home.


	4. Overwhelmed

The Slender brothers brought the now Eclipse with them to their mansion full of the other CreepyPasta's. Eclipse was going too fit in fine but it might take her time too trust anyone. So they teleported in and placed her in a bed. Splendor stayed behind so that when she woke up she'd have a familiar face too see and won't flip her lid off the kettle. When she did stir she woke up with scared eyes and quickly channeled her powers too call forth her razor. Splendor slowly rose too his feet not wanting too frighten her into hurting herself. When she saw Splendor she felt safe and protected. The razor disappeared into shadow again and she slowly grabbed Splendor's black hand. Splendor smiled and put his other hand in front of her face. Eclipse sniffed it then pushed her head into the hand. Splendor's smile grew slightly and started petting her gently. When the sound of a stomach started gurgling Eclipse looked up and started sniffing the air. When she smelled breakfast she slowly brought her legs from under the covers and touched the floor but quickly pulled them off. Looking at the bottoms of her feet she saw them covered in dirt. Grimacing she started wiping the bottoms of her feet on the top of their opposite. With her feet not feeling dirty anymore she looked around for something too wear over them. Finding nothing she sighed quietly and silently set her feet on the floor. Splendor made a mental note too tell Trender too make the girl so slippers later along with her new clothes. Eclipse then slowly opened the door with Splendor holding her hand they walked down towards the dining hall. As the approached the conversations could start being heard. It was mostly yelling about someone new and being a girl. But as Splendor opened the swinging door with Eclipse the room went quiet. Most at the table were males with very few females in between making the table horribly off balance in terms of gender. The occupants just stared at the beautiful creature next too Splendor. Her white and gold fur glittered in the lights as she walked next too Splendor and took a seat next too a little girl with bright green eyes in a pink dress covered in blood holding a teddy bear. Eclipse just kept quiet and pointed to the hash browns, bacon bits, and cheese. Splendor pushed them towards her and she went too fixing her breakfast. With it mostly done she quietly ask too get up and picked up her plate and took it too the microwave to melt the cheese. Everyone at the table just watched as she gracefully moved then sat back down. When she sat down a boy with black hair, bleach white skin, no eyelids, and a cut in smile spoke.

Jeff : Where did the Slender's find such a hottie from?

Eclipse stiffened but relaxed and started too quietly eat her food when Slender 'frowned' at Jeff and smacked him with a tendril telling him too not be rude. The little girl next too Eclipse touched her shoulder making her jump and look at her from the corners of her eyes.

Sally : Are you the new member of the family.

Eclipse nodded and continued eating and so did everyone else. Once done she got up heading towards the living room when all the teenage males started too run after her. Once in the living room they attacked crowding Eclipse. Eclipse sat on the ground wide eyed as she was bombarded with questions till she couldn't take it anymore.

Eclipse : *screams* GET AWAY FROM ME!

Her Elder Scroll came out of the moon on her spine and she held it close as the Splendor, Slender, and Trender rushed in too help Eclipse who was curled around her scroll clutching it in a death grip with wide eyes repeating the words 'go away'. The three pulled the crowd away and Splendor lifted her up like a baby cradling her as she was shaking and looking around scared. The shadows in the room were slowly creeping like tendrils ready too impale anyone that got too close. With the crowd now a few feet from Eclipse the shadows slowly receded too normal and Eclipse was panting looking wildly around seeing if anyone was going too come near her again. Slender's strong voice then cut the silence.

Slender : This is Eclipse. She's been through massive trauma. She's going too be overwhelmed easily. So keep your distance and only approach her one at a time till she's used too everyone. We don't know her abilities yet so we don't know what she's capable of just yet. We don't want her too lashing out and hurting anyone so keep your distance.

With that Splendor took Eclipse out of the living room and too hers where Trender was waiting with his tools. Once in the room Eclipse was set on the ground. Trender brought out a measuring tape and asked if he could take her measurements. Eclipse nodded slowly and held out her arms. Trender measured and brought up fabrics too her too see how they looked. Nodding and shaking his head every so often he started snipping, cutting, and sewing the fabrics. When he was done he only held a night dress some underwear and a sports bra. Eclipse took them gratefully and went to the bathroom conjoined in to her room. As she walked in she found soaps, beauty products, towels, and a clothes hamper. Going too the shower she set her clothes in the towel rack and turned on the water to warm. As she stepped in to the glass encased space the glass fogged up. The warm water was heaven on her skin and too her muscles. Just standing and enjoying the warmth she started too wash with the soap in the shower. It smelled like vanilla and chocolate it wasn't her favorite but that didn't mean she didn't like it. Once all rinsed off she grabbed the conditioner and started too run it through her thick hair. Her hair always reminded her of a lion's mane with how thick it was and when she brushed the underside how it would puff out. As she rinsed the conditioner she saw her hair had gained blonde and red streaks. Shrugging she just soaped up her hair with the shampoo and then rinsed and washed her body again wanting everything from that lab too be washed away and for it too never return. But as she looked at her left inner forearm she remembered all the other monsters in that lab saying she was family. She wondered if she could help them because they helped her. Or if she did try too help them would they also betray her. She didn't know and she didn't want know. The people who took her in seemed nice but she can't stand not knowing if they'll just dump her in the forest somewhere when they were done pretending too like her. She was a freak, she was broke, she was shattered nothing could mend her at least not that she knew of, but she might just play along till they want too get rid of her. Yeah that sounded nice just play along and she won't get hurt.


	5. Happy Act For One Of A Kind

Eclipse finished her shower and stepped out. She dried off and pulled on the underwear and sports bra with her night dress over them. The night dress reached her ankles as she walked it flowed out behind her. When she reentered her room she saw Splendor standing with a soft smile on his face. He heard all of her horrible thoughts on how everyone might be deceiving her on really enjoying her company. But he decided too let her find out if it was true or not. He held a chain in his black gloved hand and showed it to her as she came up to him. Eclipse inspected the chain and saw that it could hold her scroll if she shrunk it down. Pulling it out of the glowing moon she held it in her hands and slowly pushed it in on itself. The large scroll was now about 1'' long and as tall as her pinkie was wide. Slowly she pushed it into the holds of the metal and clipped the necklace on the tightest setting around her neck. the necklace had a bit more room than a choker so it hung slightly. When she turned back to Splendor he smiled.

Splendor : You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you already have all the boys her wrapped around your tail. Now why don't we make your room more too your liking.

Eclipse slightly smiled and turned around to look at the room. It was plain with white walls and an oak floor with a regular bed that no one really noticed. She turned to Splendor who was holding paint cans and was smiling. The bed was gone and they got too priming the walls for the paint. They didn't cover the floor because Eclipse wasn't a big fan of the oak. With the walls primed they left for the kitchen to make a snack. Eclipse's feet lightly touched the floor as she walked not making the sticking sound as she walked on the hard wood floor. They were on the ground floor as Splendor explained how there were there floors. the first was for new Pasta's and ones that liked too work alone. The second was for pairs and mates. While the third floor was for himself his brothers and for the big three CreepsMcPasta, Creepypasta Jr., and Mr. Creepypasta. There were also two basements. The first was for everyone and the second was for Zalgo. Eclipse nodded smiling slightly still not wanting too buy into their act. When they walked into the kitchen Masky and Hoodie sat on the table eating cheesecake. As they traipsed the floor they saw Eclipse and started too quietly debate on who was going too talk too her. Masky sighed and got up walking towards Eclipse while Splendor was looking in the snack box. Masky lightly touched Eclipse's shoulder making her flinch but turn towards him.

Masky : *slightly waves* Hey . . . um . . . I guess welcome too the family. If you ever want too be given the tour come find me or Hoodie. I'm Masky by the way and I never caught your full name.

Eclipse cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around her self with her tail curling around her legs. Slowly she opened her mouth and spoke quietly.

Eclipse : Eclipse. Eclipse Scroll. Now could you please leave me alone for now. I don't get into the habit of trusting people I don't know.

With that she padded over too Splendor and hugged his leg. Splendor looked down at her sad but patted her head as he gave her a Hershey's milk chocolate bar from the freezer. Eclipse took it and thanked him. Splendor then walked outside with Eclipse and sat in Offender's large rose garden. Eclipse just nibbled on her chocolate as the flowers seemed too try and reach out and touch her. When she sniffed and then sneezed she shook her head. The Offender came out too see his brother and the newest member of the family. Picking a rose he walked over. Kneeling before Eclipse he presented the rose.

Offender : A pretty flower for a down lady. Here dear.

Eclipse flinched at the word dear but when the flower touched her skin she hissed and pulled into Splendor more. Both brothers surprised by her reaction they looked at where the rose touched her skin and found a white and gray rash. Offender walked back in surprise at the allergic reaction showing on her skin. This never happened no one was allergic too his roses. Eclipse then got up sneezing then walking into the house. As she walked in she bumped into someone's back. Looking up she saw the boy with white skin, black hair, wide eyes, and a cut in smile. He snickered as Eclipse started to walk around him but kept blocking her path.

Jeff : Now where do you think you're going. You bumped into me you know what you have too say.

Eclipse just looked at him with a frown and kept trying too get around him not being successful. Now Jeff was getting angry that she wouldn't speak.

Jeff : Talk already!

Eclipse didn't seem affected by Jeff yelling at her. She had been yelled at enough too not be affected by it the only thing that the yell did affect was her ears which just twitched at the loudness. Sighing Eclipse just turned around and walked out the back door and into the forest leaving claw marks on the trees too find her way back. Splendor having seen everything hit the back of Jeff's head and followed her too make sure she didn't get lost. Even if she got out of sight the mark on her right arm would lead him too her. Eclipse walked the forest floor watching for sharp rocks and branches till she heard quiet lapping. Looking up she saw a small pond with a little waterfall draining into it. The trees were cut away from it making a little clearing around the back. The waterfall streamed over rocks with the pond having natural steps made from the water overflowing and receding over years till it was at a constant level. The place was peaceful it made Eclipse happy and sad at the same time. Walking towards the bank she swept her left hand out. Moonlight flowed out across the pond and she stepped her foot on it. The water rippled but didn't give way when she put her full weight on it. The water was cool and nice under her feet making her smile more then she's been showing. Sitting down she smiled as the water just rippled around her and started to swipe her right hand into the cool water. Starting too feel tired from making the moonlight come from her she got up and walked back onto the bank. Once off the water she swept her left hand towards her making the moonlight recede. Splendor smiled at the way the hidden pond made Eclipse smile a true smile. The hidden pond only showed itself too those it needed and allowed them too find it when ever they didn't as well. It was a calm and serene place that gave off a sense of peace with the sound of the waterfall falling on and off the rocks. And at night it was even more beautiful it was like the place was made for Eclipse. Because when him and his brothers found her running through the woods the moonlight followed her and sparkled when it touched her white and gold fur while the shadows moved and brought her black and red fur too life. She had a light and dark aura one of perfect balance but it was also imperfect. The light and dark fighting too control her body as shown on her fur yet they also seemed too be at peace with each other. She was really one of a kind. Silently walking the earth with the soft light and dark in her body always fighting but always at peace, a voice that was soft and soothing but sounded that it could easily surprised anyone if raise too a shout. Her body scared yet still glowed in the light. Eclipse walked towards the mansion feeling happy and as she saw Splendor her smile showed but it was small. She still didn't believe that they would stay with her or not. Her and Splendor worked on her room some more. The walls were like the night sky with the moon and all the stars. Then Splendor found a circle bed that was able too be hung up from the ceiling. Eclipse smiled at the bed and tried too help Splendor with it but he just smiled and told her he'd do it for her. With the bed hung up in more or less the middle of the room it was time for dinner and both went too the dinning room too eat.


End file.
